¡SlugBook!
by ElPoderYenapa
Summary: Facebook, ¡Versión BajoTerra!, 0:3
1. Día 5

**¿Saben que día fue ayer****?...**

**Kada: Fue el cumple de Nico, mi querida hermana ya estaba escribiendo el fic, pero tuvo que salir, ella regreso fue exhausta. En Fin. Nos...**

**Yo: ¡Oye!, ¡Te dije que no contaras eso Kada Clanderyain!, En Fin. ¡IGNOREN ESO!, ¡Y Nos Leemos Abajo!.**

* * *

**Eli Shane **ha cambiado su foto de perfil.

A 67 personas les gusta esto.

**Pronto El Magnifico: **Te vez bien, pero no tanto como Pronto, "El Guapisimo Y Magnifico"

**Eli Shane: **... Narcisista...

**Trixie Sting: **¡Buena foto, Eli!, :D

**DarkShadows1999: **¿Buena foto?, ¡¿Buena foto?!, ¡SE VE SUPER SEXY! *-*

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **... Dark... No pongas a Trixie celosa... XD

**Trixie Sting: **O/O, ¡OYE!, ¡JUNJIE, DIRECTO A IMBOX!

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **Pero es la verdad, estas celosa, -₩-

**Trixie Sting: **¡NO ES CIERTO!, ¡A IMBOX, CHINO!

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **LOL

**Danna Poor: **Ay vamos chica-camara, no lo nieges, ¡Te derrites por el chico Shane!

**Kord Zane: **¿Para que lo intentan?, ella es tan terca, no acepta que se babea por Eli

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **El día de la boda de estos dos tortolos, sere el primero en decir "Se los dije", ¡YOLO!, xD

**Trixie Sting: **¡DANNA!, ¡KORD!, ¡JUNJIE!, ¡TODOS, IMBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX!

**DarkShadows1999: **Jajajajajaja, Trixie aceptalo, estas celosa, -₩-... Pero no te preocupes, yo ya se que Eli te pertence...

**Trixie Sting: **O/O

**Eli Shane: **._. ... Em... ¿Gracias?, o/o

* * *

**Milet Fox **agrego un nuevo video.

Kord en persecución de Junjie luego del chisme que compartio el chino en el chat de Pronto, xD.

A 34 personas les gusta esto.

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **...

**Kord Zane: **...

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **¡¿TU CUANDO GRABASTE ESO?!

**Milet Fox: **Bueno, estaba llegando al refugio cuando eso, pero escuche unos gritos, y cuando fui al patio trasero, los vi a ustedes persiguiendose como "Gato Y Ratón", xD

**Kord Zane: **Junjie era mera rata, no se como puede correr tanto, -_-"

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **No olvido lo torpe que fuiste, incluso te resbalaste en la trampa de hielo que con una babosa congelada... ¡Tu hiciste!

**Kord Zane: **No olvido como me canse cuando empezaste a saltar, parecias un conejo, y un kanguro convinados, ¡Incluso saltaste por algunos arboles!, ¡¿Qué eres?!, ¡¿Un mono?!

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **No... ¡Pero era la unica opción que tenía!

**Kord Zane: **Junjie, pero yo no fui el unico que fue torpe, recuerdo que me mate de risa, cuando te tropezaste y te caiste de esa rama, y terminaste cayendo en un charco de lodo

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **¿Cómo olvidarlo?, que recuerdos... -_-

**Nicolle Montaner: **¿Junjie que culpa tiene de que lo hayas hecho con Ella en su habitación?, era obvio que tenía que decirlo

**Kord Zane: **-/-, mejor ni hables, Junjie, Nicolle, ustedes aun nos deben una explicación de lo que paso hace dos semanas...

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **o/O

**Nicolle Montaner: **O/O

* * *

**Chat: Eli Shane**

**Eli Shane **agrego a **Kord Zane **al chat.**  
**

**Kord Zane **agrego a **Junjie, El Chino De Siempre **al chat.

**Eli Shane **agrego a **Nicolle Montaner **al chat.

**Nicolle Montaner: **Em... ¿Qué pasa?

**Eli Shane: **¡Ahora si nos van a decir, que paso entre ustedes hace dos semanas!

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **O/O, ¡¿ES QUE USTEDES NO SE CANSAN DE MOLESTARNOS CON ESO?!

**Nicolle Montaner: **¡OLVIDENLO!

**Kord Zane: **Si no lo hacen, no los dejaremos en paz en el refugio y le diremos a todos

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **¡¿NOS ESTAN CHANTAJEANDO, TROLL?!

**Eli Shane: **¿Hmmm?, ¿Cuál es la palabra?, la tengo en punta de la lengua... ¡Ah!, ¡Claro!... ¡SI!, 0=3

**Kord Zane: **Y somos muy capaces de hacerlo...

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **... Me las pagaran...

**Kord Zane: **O lo dicen, o nos desconectamos y lo hacemos

**Nicolle Montaner: **¡Bueno, ya!, ¡Si!, ¡Perdí mi virginidad con él!

**Kord Zane: **Yo me pregunto, ¿Qué paso para que terminaran haciendo eso?

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **Eso es culpa de Milet, ella nos hizo una broma y terminamos pegados por las manos, tuvimos que dormir juntos y todo

**Eli Shane: **¡Awwww!

**Nicolle Montaner: **¡CALLATE ELI!, O/O

**Eli Shane: **Y tuvieron que bañarse juntos, ¿Verdad?, 0=3

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **¡CALLATE SHANE!, -/-

**Eli Shane: **Tomare eso como un "Si"

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre **se ha desconectado del chat.

**Nicolle Montaner **se ha desconectado del chat.

**Eli Shane **agrego a **Mario Bravado **al chat

**Eli Shane: **¡MARIOOOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡LEE LO DE ARRIBA!

**Mario Bravado: **¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡ENTONCES SI FUERON ELLOS!, ¡OMG!

**Mario Bravado **agrego a **Karina Elinor Shane **al chat.

**Karina Elinor Shane: **¡ENTONCES ES CIERTO!, ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡OMG!

**Karina Elinor Shane **agrego a **Pronto El Magnifico **al chat.

**Pronto El Magnifico: **¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DIOS!, ¡OMG!, ¡OMG!, ¡OMG!, ¡SON UNOS TRAVIESOS!

**Pronto El Magnifico **agrego a **Kord Zane **al chat.

**Danna Poor: **¡JA!, ¡LO SABÍA!¡ ¡LO SABÍA!, ¡PERO NO ERA CIERTO!, ¡DECÍAN QUE ESTABA LOCA!, ¡PERO YO DECÍA LA VERDAD!, ¡EN SUS CARAS!, ¡YOLO!, ¡YOLO!, ¡YOLOOOOOO!, ¡AHORA QUIERO QUE EL CHINO, SEPA DE ESTO!

**Eli Shane: **¡¿EHH?!, ¡DANNA, NOOOOOOOOOO!

**Danna Poor **agrego a **Junjie, El Chino De Siempre **al chat.

**Danna Poor: **0=3, ¡CHINO, LEE LO DE ARRIBA!

**Karina Elinor Shane: **¡DANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **O/O, ¡¿PERO QUÉ...?! ... ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡ME DIJERON QUE SE LO DIRÍAN A NADIE!

**Kord Zane: **Em... Junjie, es una historia divertida...

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre: **¡HISTORIA DIVERTIDA, NADA!, ¡TU Y EL SHANE ME LAS PAGARAN!, ¡LES TIRARE LOS DIENTES!, ¡LES PARTIRE LA CARAAAAAAAAA!

**Eli Shane: **O_O

**Junjie, El Chino De Siempre **se ha desconectado de chat.

**Kord Zane: **¡Ay mamá!

**Mari Bravado: **Kord... Tu eres mas grande que él... Junjie es pequeño comparandolo contigo...

**Eli Shane: **Es que tu no conoces a Junjie, si, él se ve pequeño comparado con Kord... ¡Pero es mas fuerte de lo que parece!, ¡Una vez casi le rompe el brazo a Kord!

**Mario Bravado: **O.O

**Eli Shane: **¡Y es mas aterrador que un demonio estando furioso!, ¡ME LARGO DE AQUI!

**Eli Shane **se ha desconectado del chat.

**Kord Zane **se ha desconectado del chat.

* * *

**Lo ultimo fue para fastidiar a Nico, ¡Amo joderle la existencia!, xD, lo de los celos de Trixie, fue idea de Dark... ¡Ehhhhhhhhhh!, (Quien entendio esto se gana una tabla samsung y una galleta... Psicologicas, xD).**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon**

**-LaDiosaYenapa...**


	2. Día 6

_**HOLA. No me culpen, yo no olvidaria este fic...**_

* * *

_**Junjie Lanjua **_cambio su foto de perfil

A 56 personas les gusta esto

**_Trixie Sting: _**¡¿Como conseguiste ese angulo?!, ¡No he podido filmar algo desde ese punto de vista en ningun Babosasodio!, 0.0

_**Junjie Lanjua: **_En realidad es bastante facil tomarte una foto o filmar desde ese angulo... Solo que debes muy flexible, ._.

_**Eli Shane: **_Te cambiaste tu nombre de usuario, xD

_**Junjie Lanjua: **_Meh, si, solo queria molestar con eso de forma momentanea, luego lo volveria a cambiar, jeje

_**Kord Zane: **_Y dale con tu habla de Chino...

_**Junjie Lanjua: **_¡Rayos!, ¡Que no me digas Chino!, ¡No me digas Chino!, ¡¿Que rayos tengo en la cara para que me digan asi?!, TTT-TTT

_**Kord Zane: **_Bueno, si tanto te molesta que te digan asi, ¿Por que te lo pusiste como nombre de usuario la semana pasada?, xD

_**Junjie Lanjua: **_._. ¿Que-Ya-No-Lo-Explique-Antes?

_**Kord Zane: **_Si, pero no me importa, :3

_**Junjie Lanjua: **_._. ... ¬¬

_**Kord Zane: **_Bueno pero no te enojes, 0=3

* * *

**_Trixie Sting _**ha compartido un video

¡Nuevo Babosasodio amigos!, :3

_**Junjie Lanjua: **_¿Otra vez el mismo tema?

_**Trixie Sting: **_¡Callate Junjie!, ¡Olviden e ignoren el comentario de este pedazo de Chino!

_**Junjie Lanjua: **_Y dale con eso, ¬¬

_**Pronto El Magnifico: **_¡Jajaja!

**_Trixie Sting: _**Tu no te metas Rey con complejo de princeso

_**Junjie Lanjua: **_Hey Trixie, ya dejalo, todos sabemos que es cierto, pero no hay que mencionarlo pues, xD

_**Trixie Sting: **_Y dale tu, el don perfecto ahora, claro un don perfecto con cara de Chino, y encima con un peinado que hace resaltar que lo eres, ademas, ¡¿Que clase de chico tiene el cabello tan largo?!

_**Junjie Lanjua: **_¿Cabello largo?, ¿Yo?. Trixie, dejame decirte que tenemos una defición totalmente diferente sobre ese tema. En las Cavernas Del Este, habían personas que a esas, ESAS, se les puede decir que tienen el cabello bastante largo, comparado con esas personas, se consideraria que tengo el cabello tan corto como el de Eli. Y ademas, almenos yo no me hago coletas que me hacen ver aniñado e infantil, ¡Ah!, y encima, que me hagan ver como alguien "Dulce, tierno e inofensivo", y que hagan que me tachen y me degraden en las líneas enemigas, xD

_**Pronto El Magnifico: **_¡Ohhhh!

_**Kord Zane: **_¡Turn down for what!

**_Eli Shane: _**Y de Junjie, Trixie te recallaron, xD

_**Trixie Sting: **_... Junjie... Cuando menos te lo esperes... Cuando bajes la guardia... Cuando no sospeches... ¡Tu!. ¡Vas a ver!. ¡Una Trilladora clavada en tu retaguardia!, -_-

_**Junjie Lanjua: **_Meh, no me asusta...

_**Kord Zane: **_¡¿COMO QUE NO TE ASUSTA?!, O.O

_**Junjie Lanjua: **_Bueno... Es que... Es... Es que ya me han disparado una ahí, y ha dado en el... Blanco, -/-

_**Trixie Sting: **_._.

* * *

_**Kord Zane **_ha compartido un video

Muchos me dicen; "¡Oye Kord!, ¿Cuantas bromas le haces a Pronto al día?"... Pues aqui esta la respuesta, xDDDDD

A 57 personas les gusta esto

_**Eli Shane: **_PFFF JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

_**Junjie Lanjua: **_Pronto, me parece bastante interesante como utilizas tu cara para amortiguar la caida en la broma numero 34, xDDD

_**Pronto El Magnifico: **_...

_**Danna Poor: **_Aww... Kord eso no estuvo para nada bien

_**Pronto El Magnifico: **_¡¿Como?!, ¡Al fin alguien que esta de acuerdo conmigo!, TTTTTTWTTTTTT

_**Junjie Lanjua: **_Claro que no estuvo bien, solo le hizo bromas 67 veces, ¡Yo le huviera hecho 85!

_**Danna Poor: **_¡Exacto!, ¡Este si me entiende!, xD

_**Pronto El Magnifico: **_¬.¬

_**Kord Zane: **_¿Crees que es facil planear bromas y que salgan bien, Junjie?

_**Junjie Lanjua: **_De hecho es bastante facil, yo lo hice varias veces, -w-

_**Trixie Sting: **_¡¿TU?!, ¡PFFF JAJAJAJA!, ¡BUENA BROMA, JUNJIE!, XD

_**Junjie Lanjua: **_¬¬ Chandosa, ¿Quien te metio?. Ademas, hablo enserio, si lo hice, U-_-

_**Eli Shane: **_Creanme, que me tiene de testigo, ¬¬

_**Kord Zane: **_¿A ti?

_**Eli Shane: **_A mi, como has leido bien. Junjie, ese pedazo de Chino, me hace como 5 bromas diarias de camino al refugio despues de entrenar Babosa-Fu, y no chistes, ¡Sus bromas son peores que las de Kord!, ¡Y encima se burla de mi en mi cara!, -_-

_**Junjie Lanjua: **_Pero debes aceptar que son graciosas, 0=3

_**Eli Shane: **_Gracioso va a ser cuando te dispare una Trilladora a la retaguardia, es si sera gracioso, ¬¬

_**Junjie Lanjua: **_¿Que ya no explique que eso no me asusta?

_**Eli Shane: **_._.

* * *

_**Ok, este fue gracioso, ._.**_

_** fin, que mas da!**_

_**A que creyeron que se me olvido este fic, ¡Pus no!**_

**_Y como toy cansada y me duelen mis brazitos dire esto_**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_Acepto tomatazo o cualquier cosa, xD... , ¬¬_**


End file.
